Another Unwanted Birthday Amuto
by FrankieCesca-Chan
Summary: Amu hates her birthday. Every since Ikuto left its never been the same. But will this year be different? Amuto Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry it's currently really short. I just wanted to get up what I've done so far. More coming Really Soon. I **DO NOT** Own Shugo Chara. Just This Story's Plot. R&R. Tell Me What you Think ^^ Love You All FrankiiCesca x_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Chapter One  
**

"Amu-Chan, what would you like for your birthday?" Amu's mother had already asked her daughter this many times that week. She already knew what Amu's reply would be. It had been the same the past 4 years.

"I don't know Mama, nothing I guess." Even though Amu said this she knew exactly what she wanted. She'd wanted it every day since the day she knew she couldn't have it. Every day since her world tipped upside down. Every day since he left.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Amu Hinamori was in her final year of compulsory education. She only had 9 more months of homework and detention before she was free to go. She knew where she wanted to go, in theory; the only problem was that she didn't know where that was.

"It's coming up to that day again Amu, isn't it?" the blond boy asked her from behind.

Amu exhaled "Yeah Tadase, It is." It was a week before Amu's Birthday. That meant it was exactly 4 years since Ikuto had told her he loved her than left her. Tadase hated the way Amu looked now. 4 years of separation had taken its toll on Amu and this made his hatred for him even more potent.

"You know Amu, you should smile more. It's been 4 years, you never know he could be back any moment" Tadase knew this was a lie but if it gave Amu hope, well he couldn't stop himself from saying it.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But Ikuto..."

"Amu today your goal is to not think of him all day. I don't want to hear a peep from you about him. He's a jerk. End Of."

"But Ta-"

"No buts Amu. And anyway if he was to come back, do you think he would be happy with seeing you all depressed? No he wouldn't. So smile!" Amu knew not to challenge Tadase on this. Firstly because if she did, he might character change, and this scared her greatly. And secondly, Amu guessed that it really was enough. Tadase had stuck by her for 4 years. 4 years of moping. 4 years without him.

_No. Stop this Amu! Stop thinking about him. You owe that much To Tadase._

"Fine, you win.

"AMU!!!!!!" Rima and Yaya came running into them.

"Amu what you going to do then? Are you going or not?" Yaya demanded from her.

"W-W-What in God's name are you on about?" Amu questioned.

"D-D-didn't Tadase tell you?"

"Tell me what Rima what are you on about?"

"The letter from-"

"From the middle school. They ermm, want you to go down and talk to the new year. Ermm about- about" Tadase looked around swiftly and saw a tree. "About how since they are new they must look after the environment" Yaya and Rima Looked at him gone out.

"WHAT!" yelled Rima And Yaya Together.

"Yeah Amu you'd better hurry up and get there. They're expecting you soon." Tadase said whilst pushing Amu in the direction of the Middle School (A/N Across The Road From Where They Are Now)

"Okay... See You Guys Later Then!" Amu panted as she rushed away.

"Tadase why didn't you tell her about the letter?" Rima asked.

"Yeah and why did you say it was from the Middle School instead of from Utau" Yaya pressed him further.

"Look. I know this is going to be something to do with the thieving black cat. He's hurt Amu enough. I'm not going to let him hurt her again."

"Tadase, don't you think Amu has the right to even choose herself if she wants to be hurt or not?" Nagi said, coming up behind them.

Tadase just turned away and walked off without them.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_"Hello Miss Hinamori. How can I help you?" the receptionist at the Middle School asked._

_"I was told that you wanted me to come here and talk to the new students about the enviroment?" AMu asked in reply._

_"No... i don't think so. And in anycase the new students start tomorrow." The receptionist gave her a worried look. _

_"Oh okay. I must have just got the dates wrong." Amu sighed."I am so going to kill Tadase when i get my hands on him." Amu uttered to herself. Amu shuffled home hoping that this day didn't get worse. How wrong she was.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy,, I do **Not** own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. Just the plot. I just wanted to thank amuchii1, snowiisan, black neko hime and bendercat for all their kind words. i hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it makes no sense and/or is super rubbish. i hope you will all forgive me ^^ please R&R i love to hear all your thoughts. Much lovelyness FrankiiCesca ^^

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Amu darling, ermm before you run upstairs, would you ermm please come in here,, me and your farther believe you need to explain something to us." Amu's mother Midori shouted as soon as she heard her daughter step through the door.

"Can't I just put my stuff upstairs first" Amu called back.

"NO, GET IN HERE THIS INSTANCE YOUNG LADY!" Amu knew things were bad if her farther, Tsumugu, was calling her 'young lady'. Any other time it was his darling, his baby girl, his little munch kin. What had she done so bad to resort to this?

A Million and one things rushed through her head. Was she late? No. Did she leave her hair iron on? No, cause currently they were being borrowed by Yaya for her dancing show as hers had broke. Was she meant to babysit Ami? No. Ami was going round to her friends that evening.

"Okay what have I done wrong this time-"Amu's train of thought was cut off when she saw a small envelope with her name written on it. But why would this cause so much anger from her parents?

"Oh a letter. From whom I wonder?" Amu thought aloud.

"From a boy." Amu's farther slightly calmer now answered her ponder. "But why would a boy, and an elder boy at that be sending my little munch kin a letter?"

"Well Papa it may be a love letter. Our little Amu is of that age."

"No Mama I will not allow it. Tell this boy Amu you are not to see him, or, or, or to receive any more mail from him."

"Papa, how can I tell this boy when I don't know who it is. I haven't even opened it yet."

"Surely you don't know that many boys!" Amu decided to ignore this statement from her farther."And he was so much older. He looked like a stray. His presentation was so unkempt."

This sent Amu's mind and heart racing. There was only one boy she knew who looked like a stray. Could it be? Could he really have returned?

"Mama, Papa, before I open this may I ask what this boy looked like. I mean hair and eye colour."She just had to ask. If it was him this was the first ounce of news from him in so long.

"Oh, he had dark brownish hair and brown eyes. Why Amu? Is it your boyfriend?" Midori pressed further.

"No... No Mama it's just not who I thought it was." Amu replied fairly discouraged.

"Why don't you open it and see what that gentleman wanted." Midori suggested.

"I think I'll open it later, I've got some homework that I need to attend to first" This wasn't the case Amu had finished her class work early so had moved onto and completed her homework well before the bell went to cease class. In fact she even had time to day dream about...

"Oh okay then. Get it done thoroughly mind. Don't skim it just because you want to read your letter." Midori knew her daughter wouldn't do such a thing but she had to do something to get Amu out of the room. Her motherly instincts kicked in and could sense all that her daughter wanted to do was run upstairs and cry. For what reason she knew not. But it had to be something major for her daughter to show this flicker of discouragement in front of both her parents. She normally never let them see the weak side of her just the strong "Cool and Spicy" Amu Hinamori.

Amu snapped out of her daze. "Hai Mama." And with those parting words Amu ran upstairs threw herself on her bed and cried.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ikuto, what are we doing here. Didn't Utau-Chan tell you to" Yoru coughed readying himself for his masterful impression of Utau. "Stay the hell away from Amu. You've caused enough issues as it is. Do you know how hard it has been to fix her? Blah, blah, blah." This gain the initial effect. Ikuto's face that Yoru had seen such turmoil and despair on for so long now twitched with the small hint of a smile. "And in any case yes you may have disguised yourself and waited for a time when only her parents would be here, but wasn't that risky as it was, why this. You know her mother knows what you look like from that time you stayed here. What would've happened if she had recognised you? And what if Amu sees you now? And what-"Ikuto finished Yoru's uncharacteristic rant with a quick flick on the nose.

"Yoru chill. I was just going to check to see if she had read the letter I sent her. If not I can always sneak in and take it back. I don't want Utau made at me and I guess she's right I should wait." Ikuto peered through the balcony doors at the small girl he missed so much. He bent down to see if she still kept the key in the place they had agreed to keep it in case he ever needed it. Yes it was still there.

"Could she have honestly left it there in hope I would return?" Ikuto whispered to himself as he spotted the key. "No Ikuto. Don't be so stupid, she must have just forgotten that it was there that's all."Ikuto had to rationalise this. How could she still be waiting for him after all this time? After all the hurt he caused her. No he had to make himself believe she didn't care otherwise he wouldn't have been able to carry out the mission he had set himself. Retrieve that letter.

Ikuto unlocked the balcony doors and stealthily using his graceful cat motions entered the room. He could see the letter in her hand. This was going to be easy for him and that pleased him. He just wished that he didn't wake her. He didn't know how to explain himself yet. Didn't want to yet. But another part, a bigger part yearned for his princess to awake from her slumber and hold him.

As he bent to retrieve the letter he noticed a damp spot next to her hand that was resting on her pillow. As he looked up into her oval face, he saw those tell tale signs that he knew so well. Those tell tale signs Amu had been crying. A lump rose to his throat. Could she have had already read the letter. Could it be him that had made her cry? He couldn't dwell on it, he had to grasp the letter and go. With a quick smooth movement the letter was in his hand. He looked at the fragile girls sleeping body one last time.

"I will be with you soon my little strawberry." Ikuto smiled. He bent down and gave the sleeping girls flushed cheek one small kiss then silently left the room and the girl, again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heyy sorry i haven't updated in a while. School started and my coursework pile has just gone up and up. =/ Plus iv'e been captivatd by other anime and my second story (Please check it out and tell me which on you prefer ^^) I just wanted to thank Miserae and A-Shadow-Of-A-Doubtfor their lovely comment. I will show you the letter... at some point ^^ (sorry im in an evil mood) I have even passed up on doing my R.E homework so i could write this for you guys. I **DO NOT** own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki or Shugo Chara Party (Which starts On Saturday (Y) ) And believe me if i did Tadase would no longer exsist. The whole anime/manga would be filled up with Amuto. And It would stick to the managa. (Anyone els think that epsiode 102 should have been done exactly like the manga **SPOILER ****-** I'm glad they put the kiss in,, but for my liking it wasn't close enough to the lips,, like it was in the manga and Ikuto didn't say the whole "You win, because I Love you. And i'll make you a bet. I'll Make you fall in love with me" Oh well We can't always have what we want. Anyway ENJOY!!!!!!!!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amu woke up in the morning cold and lost. Something wasn't quite right.

"What's the matter Amu-Chan?" Miki asked, unlike her sister's she was awake.

"I don't know Miki, something's not right. Either something's missing, or something's not how it should be." Amu looked around for the thing that was nagging at her at the far corners of her mind. It was something obvious. It was something that should jump straight out at her. Her concentration was short lived as a small tap on her door disrupted her thinking.

"Amu darling, are you awake?" Her mother whispered into the room.

"Hai, Mama. I just got up." Amu smiled at her mother all last night's worries behind her. The thoughts of last night's worries pushed themselves forward further into Amu's mind. What was it that joined last night's worries and this morning unwelcome feelings?

"Okay. I'll make you some breakfast as you get changed for school. Oh and before you come downstairs don't forget to shut your balcony door. It's been a while since I've seen it open, but it was a clear night last night. I take it you were looking at the stars." Amu's eyes widened in shock. The door, how could she have not noticed that!

"Yes Mama, they... ermm... was so pretty last night I couldn't not look at them." Amu wasn't good at lying, but luckily for Amu her mother was content it pretending her daughter didn't hide anything from her so didn't think much of the hesitation and left Amu to get ready in peace.

"Miki, did any of you 4 go out last night?"

"No Amu-Chan why?"

"Because I didn't go out last night." Miki and Amu gave each other an odd look.

"Amu-Chan is there anything missing from your room?" Amu and Miki looked round the room but came up with the same answer. Nothing they could find was out of place or missing.

Ran's egg cracked open and she arose with a long loud yawn. "So Amu-Chan what did that letter say?"

"THE LETTER!" screamed Amu and Miki together. That's the thing that had gone missing, the thing that irritated Amu's mind.

"What's all the commotion?" Dia grumbled as the noise had awoken her from her slumber.

"Amu's letter has gone missing!"

"Are you sure Su didn't put it away, you know what she's like with tiding." Ran strolled up to Su's egg and knocked gently. The egg cracked and Su popped out.

"Su did you tidy away Amu-Chan's letter?"

"No Ran, I was going to but Amu fell asleep with it in her hand and I couldn't open her hand to move it." The five of them gasped as something clicked in their brains.

"That..."

"Means..."

"That..."

"Someone..."

"Took it out of my hand in the night. But who?" Their expressions changed to one of puzzlement.

"Desu..." Su began.

"Yes Su, what's that matter?" Amu was used to Su calling Amu's attention with this method.

"You don't think that the person who took the letter was the person who left the door open."

"Don't be silly Su." Ran started.

"Yeah, the only way they could've opened that door is with the balcony key." Miki continued Ran's thoughts.

"And in any case there are only seven people in the world who know where that key is." Ran finished.

"But you two, apart from us five the other two..." Amu's eyes started to water as she remembered who she told about the key. Even her own family didn't know where Amu kept that key.

"Are Ikuto and Yoru." Dia said the sentence that sent Amu over the edge. Silent tears slowly slipped their way down Amu's cheeks.

"Don't cry – Desu."

"He will come back for you Amu-Chan."

"He promised.

"And from the look of it he could be already here." The four petit girls tried to calm and sooth their other self. Amu wiped the tears away. She had to push this out of her mind. She had given up the hope of his return a long time ago. She had made a vow to herself to never think or say that name again. Unfortunately that vow was broken the second it was set. No matter how hard she tried that name would always be a part of her mind and heart.

"Amu-Chan. He loves you. You love him. He will come back." Dia always being the responsible one always knew what to say.

"Right. Anyway it's not as if I care what that stupid black cat of misfortune is doing. Probably being a pervert somewhere. I'm just glad I'm rid of him. I was just thinking about the poor girl he's harassing now. I feel sorry for her." And with that cool and spicy comment she got changed into her uniform and went down stairs for breakfast, all but one of her Shugo Chara's following her.

"Ikuto, Yoru, you can get down off that roof now and stand in here. I know your there. I can smell you, Yoru a mile away." Miki shouted out of the balcony door. Her connection with Yoru still remained as strong as ever.

"Hey Miki, should've guessed you'd know he was here." Ikuto smirked to himself as he gracefully flipped himself off the roof and into Amu's bedroom.

"Miki!" the little cat Shugo Chara tackled Miki to the floor and glomped her.

"It's good to see you too Yoru." She gave Yoru a quick kiss on the cheek. Yoru returned this kiss with a quick scarlet blush.

"Want me to leave you two alone?" Ikuto question with a smile plastered to his face.

"I don't know what your smiling at you baka. I wasn't the one with tears rolling down my eyes a seconded ago." Yoru leered at his owner.

"I wasn't crying." Ikuto mumbled. Miki knew what this must have meant he had heard Amu's little rant.

"You know she didn't mean it. She was just showing her 'cool and spicy' side. You know she loves you." Miki reasoned with Ikuto.

"I'm not so sure she does. And anyway if she did at any point, she must hate me now for what I did."

"I'm sure if you give her that letter you stole last night back to her she won't hate you. Not that she does now."

"How did you know I stole it?"

"Come on Ikuto. I know I'm Amu's other self, but I'm not a stupid as she is."

"Good point."

"So just walk up to her and say read this then run off."

"What if she knows it's me?"

"Well so what if she does?"

"You see. Utau is trying to give Amu the best birthday present ever-nya. She's giving Amu Ikuto as a present and she's threatened us that if we get spotted or have contact with Amu before her birthday she going to buy all the cat nip from this area and chuck it into a pond in front of us, but if we do what she says she will buy it and give it us-nya."

"So why did you write the letter in the first place Ikuto?"

"Well I wanted to apologise to Amu. But then I thought afterward I should do that in person, hence why I stole it back, I'm just thankful Amu hates reading anything but manga and that she didn't read it." Ikuto giggled to himself, remembering the way he used to tease Amu on this fact.

"You-"Miki's comment was cut off by the footsteps on the stairs.

"Miki come on, I've got to go to school!" Amu shouted up the stairs.

"Go Ikuto!" Miki quickly gave Ikuto a little push on the back and Yoru another kiss on the cheek. "We will talk later meet me here tonight. Okay?"

"Okay." And with that the perverted cosplay cat boy, and his little minion was off.

"Sorry Amu. I was just looking for a new pencil mine broke." Miki made up an excuse as she opened a small gap in the door to leave through so any traces of the boy would be locked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy,, Sorry it's taken me soooooooo long to update this story. My world has been filled with illness and writers block =/ A great combination (y)**

**I have decided that i'm going to place all my energy on this story and leave my other story for a while. Sorry to those who enjoyed it, I just can't find any inspiration with it for the time being. =/**

**I Do _NOT_ own Shugo Chara or the songs used in this story. **

**Thank you alll so much for Favouriting / Alerting / Reading / Reviewing my stories. You have no idea how happy it makes me to open my e-mail and see that little fanfitction message. ^^ **

**You guys are my inspiration and motivation. If it ever takes me this long give me a good talking to and a swift kick up the butt.**

**I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R ^^ **

**Btw does anyone else wish they stuck to the manga? I mean i was all excited waiting for the text messages and him telling her he loved her. There's one good thing about it,, it may mean we get to see MORE Ikuto due to the fact it hasn't said he's swanning off in some distant land.**

**And another little rant - Shugo Chara Party... Really? I'm not saying I hate it i'm just saying,, why fix something that isn't broke if you get my drift?**

**Anyway Heres the story Thank you for reading my little rant ^^ please tell me your view on it. Love you all FrankiiCesca x  
**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Chapter 4**_

"You know what Ikuto; you are the most stupid person I have ever met."

"You do realise you are somewhat me Yoru, don't you?"

"I highly doubt that, I mean if that was true I would NEVER go against what Utau said. You know how she can get."

"Good point."

"Tell me just why exactly you had to go and see her."

"I listened to THAT playlist again."

"I thought you deleted it when you left."

"I could never delete that, every time I went to do so, I saw her face and couldn't."

Yoru looked at his companion and for a split second saw the pain he was going through spread across his face.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time, but I won't next time-Nya"

"I don't know what you're complaining about. You got to see your precious Miki."

Yoru blushed scarlet in remembering this quick kiss. "I haven't a clue what you are on about."

"Of course not, I don't know what I was thinking." With those words Ikuto places the headphones back on his head and pressed play. He didn't know when he became a masochist, but it was too tempting for him not to think about her. He resumed listening to the forbidden playlist. The playlist that contained not only Amu's favourite songs but song they had listened to together, songs he'd heard her singing and song that just made him think of her or the way he felt about her. The current track was especially true about how Amu had affected his life.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Ikuto continued to walk towards his school, head bowed. To the public who occasionally glanced at him he looked like any other teen miserable from having to go to school, in his own little world probably worried about something like a test or forgetting to do some homework. But the truth was he walked this way to stop passer-by seeing the silent betraying tears of heart-ache and self disappointment that rolled down his face. Tears that showed that all he wanted and cared for in his life was her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amu turned on her music player as to ignore her 4 Shugo Chara's meaningless squabble. She had heard their argument over and over again so many times that she could recite exactly how it would go. Miki and Ran would start it, then Su would get involved as she tried to put a stop to the matter at hand, after a while when Dia got bored she would jump in with wise words that left the others thinking over her words and then the argument would cease.

Amu hoped for some mind-numbing song that would not only drown out the sound of the squabble but also take her mind off the disappointment that she had experienced not only last night but this morning and to distract her from the whole missing letter issue. Unfortunately for Amu the universe hated her this morning. One of the many songs she wished would be wiped off the face of the planet started to play. Amu knew her mind very well, she knew that if she didn't listen to it now and get the torment over then the song she least wanted to hear at the moment would continue to badger her all day by repeating the lyrics she least wanted to hear go round and round in her head.

As soon as the introduction played through its first phrase she knew this was going to hurt.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do

The reason she couldn't listen to this song anymore was the fact that she had to admit to herself that every single line of this song was what her heart screamed as soon as she heard the name Ikuto Tsukiyomi. She knew that even though he hurt her so bad, nothing he could do would make her stop being in love with him. To her it didn't matter however long he was away, the fact that whenever she texted him he would never reply, and also if he never thought about her, she would always love him.

She ambled through the crowded streets towards her school head down. To passer-by she looked like any other teen miserable about the fact they had to get up and go to school. What they would never know is the true reason her head was down was to hide the tears that flowed silently down her cheeks. The tears that portrayed the hopelessness her wishing for his to return. The tears that showed what she really wanted for her birthday. The tears that showed she wanted him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Frankie: Heyy everyone sorry this is a short chapter. I just had a random thought and had to get it down. i hope you enjoy it.**

**Amu: yeah please give frankie-chan some slack she been really poorly recently =[**

**Ikuto: She was just skiving. She watched loads of anime and read too much manga.**

**Frankie: Okay maybe i have done that but i wasn't skiving and you know that, you've caught it off me :P**

**Ikuto: *sneezes* shut up!**

**Frankie + Amu + Lelouch: *Giggles***

**Amu: Oh Your Back!**

**Lelouch: Yeah Frankie-Sama never told me about this story so i just waited around the other one.**

**Amu: Poor Lulu**

**Ikuto: It Because Frankie-Sama loves me more than you. :P**

**Frankie: *Avoiding Answering* Thank you sooo much for your reviews. I want to give a MASSIVE hug to _Snowiisan__ Himeka Tsukiyomi Miserae __Joker4ever__ and finally Amu Lumberry_ ^^ Im hopefully **

** going to start to update more as its soon half term.  
**

**Ikuto: Unless she finds more anime *hmpf***

**Frankie: If It'll stop your moaning do the disclamier!**

**Ikuto: Frankie-Sama Does _NOT_ own Shugo Chara Or anything really. To Peach-pit shes like a hobo who eats off the street. A.K.A nothing to do with them :P**

**Frankie: Okay..... I Hope You All Enjoy It R&R x x x  
**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Did he forget about me? Did he not care? Did he regret ever standing by my side? Did he forget about us? I mean we used to be fin together, everything was going great. Yeah he would piss me off at times by biting my ear or questioning the sources of my hair colour. But we were just about to fall even more in love than ever before. So why did he go? I know he said he was going to find his farther, but why go now? Did I do anything wrong?

"SNAP OUT OF IT AMU" God I'm now talking to myself. "Look what you've done to me, you stupid pervert cosplay cat boy. That's it. I'm now a dog lover."

What am I kidding, I'll always love him. Anyway it's just a day. An ordinary day. Just try and get by. Head up. Apply mask and smile. "God I'm so stupid."

"I already know that." A tall, thin black haired boy appeared before me.

"Hey, what that meant to mean! And who the hell are you!"

"A friend." With those words he held his hand out towards me.

He was just an ordinary boy. But the words he said, even though they where ordinary words they did not feel ordinary. I felt what I had not felt before. Those simple words he spoke to me healed me from the inside out. And as I looked up into those brown eyes I smiled my first real smile since the day my world crumbled around me. I know he's a stranger,  
but I feel I've known him for all of time.

"Take my hand, live while you can. Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand" He ran with my hand in his all the way to my classroom door.

"Remember what I've said. Don't give up hope. Smile." He kissed the top of my head and turned away. I had never met this ordinary boy before, but for some reason it felt like he had turned his back on me before.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That's when it all went black.

Was it just a dream? Just an ordinary every day dream? It must have been. For I've only ever met one ordinary boy like that who would look up at the sky and shine as bright as the shooting star he was. One boy. One man. My one true love. My Ikuto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Frankie**: Please excuse my lack of updatingness. I've been really bombarded with coursework,, plus on this holiday i've been meaning to do some then i get drawing or somthing,, then it turns 8 o'clock and its most haunted time and i get all excited and forget everything.

**Ikuto**: yeah she stupid

**Amu**: :o uncalled for... anyway Frankie does not own Shugo Chara... so there!

**Frankie**: Yeah if i did there would be no stupid punchi punchi,, it would be the full 20mins of anime. And ikuto would be back by now!

**Ikuto**: but i'm here...

**Lelouche**: I thought Amu was the stupid one.

**Ikuto And Frankie**: Oh She Is!

**Frankie**: Thank You

.Miss ( Sorry it wasn't updated fast )

Dawnheart [I've written some ^^]

Snowiisan *awwrh thank you. I would change it but tbh im stupid and have forgotten. ^^*

xXxAmuxXx - Sorry but since it isn't rated M no lemon will be put in this. I may write a lemon if people really want me to... one day -

And OMG there really is some amazing writer on here! Your making my lists go up and up! Oh And Sorry about the Utau+Kukai= Maybe Baby Part I Had An Urge

**Yoru**: Frankie is sorry if she hasn't mentioned you and she should have in return i give you one free Ikuto glomp sesson

**Ikuto**: Hey! i didn't allow this!

**Lelouche**: I Lelouche Le Brittania Command You Ikuto Tsukiyomi To Allow Anyone Frankie Has Missed Out To Glomp You.

**Ikuto**: Hai...

_**Chapter 6**_

[*~*] **Amu's P.O.V** [*~*]

There's one good thing about fainting at school... No class. You see not only the fact that I fainted caused such commotion that the class had to be cancelled, but that little scene that just happened, happened in front of basically my whole class. A class consisting of 12 males and 29 females I might add. At least that's one way to prove to yourself you're not going insane and conjuring up apparitions' in your head, when 28 of said females start turning into fan girls.

I give the ambulance department kudos as the time it took for me to black out and the screaming stop and the time that I woke up on a trolley and saw lights flashing above my head wasn't long... well it didn't seem that way to me... but then again I wouldn't as my perception of time totally went out the window when my eyes shut and my head hit the floor... hmmm...

I vaguely remember seeing a sign on my trolley journey that said something about MRI. If Ikuto was there I know what he would have told them, "No need for that, you won't find anything upstairs anyway." Then he would do that smirk of his. Damn the smirk.

Thinking about it now, there was a man there they oddly looked like him. No way could it have been him. I mean come on why would he return just because yet again I'm in the hospital and secondly how could he have got here so quickly from where ever he is. Who am I trying to kid, even if he was here why would he come to see me, it's not as if I mean anything to him. Yeah he said he loved me, once, but obviously not enough for him to stay. So why would he come to the hospital?

[*~*] **Ikuto's P.O.V** [*~*]

"For crying out loud Ikuto, what do you think you were playing at?! I told you not to go near her so what did you have to go and do... go near her! I mean come on anyone can see through spray on hair dye and contacts. You heard what the doctor said "Something triggered a neuron receptor in the part of the brain that controls memories, and thus caused the heart to race. Due to the sudden dramatic change the brain had to preserve itself and so she passed out. In other words even if the person doesn't remember, the body still does." I know you wanted to come back for her but now I'm starting to think this is a bad idea."

"Utau, do you really expect to walk away from her again! It was for our family's sake that I left last time and it almost killed me to leave her then. I'm not leaving again and in any case there is no need for me to go."

"She was better off when you weren't here." How could she say that with such venom? My own sister! And she used to be madly in love with me too! Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that's over, but I mean come on she knows how much I love this beautiful angel and I would do anything to make her life perfect, the way it should be. But that really struck a chord.

"What do you mean; she was better off when I wasn't here?" I had gone over this many a time in my head. Should I return? Would she be better off if I stayed away? Has she found someone? Is she happy?

"Well for the first few months she cried, wouldn't leave her room, and wouldn't eat much. Then one day she was back to the good old Amu we know and love. Well when I say back to the good old Amu we know and love I mean as good as we could get."

"Please elaborate"

"Well she was Amu, she would talk to you, help you, be with you. But I never saw her smile. Well I mean she smiled, but it was a fake I'm-going-to-smile-and-make-everyone-think-I'm-okay-when-in-fact-I'm-no-where-near-okay-smile. I haven't heard her laugh or sing in so long as well."

"How is that better than when I was here?"

"Okay maybe it isn't. I'm sorry I'm just worried about her. If this is the way she acted and you weren't even dressed as you, how she going to be at her party when you are you?"

"I don't know. How much longer till her birthday?"

"Ermm let's see... hmmm... if today's Saturday then... plus one... two weeks."

"You know that issue you have about introducing me back to her as me at her party."

"Yes..."

"It's not an issue."

"How come?"

"I'm not going to wait two weeks."

"What you're going to wait longer?" I picked up the nearest thing to me and smacked her round the head with it. How stupid can you get? Hmm it appears I've just hit my sister with a teen pregnancy leaflet. I wonder if Utau will need this... especial since its Kukai... Yep I'll defiantly be an uncle before the years out.

"No dummy. And here take this you might need it." I dropped the leaflet in her lap. She took one look and suddenly turned beetroot.

"How did you know? Did Kukai tell you?" I gave her an odd look.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"It doesn't matter... and anyway that for another time... you were saying about my issue about revealing you."

"Oh yeah I'm not waiting two weeks, I'm going to stay here and do it as soon as she wakes up."

"No you can't! I had it all planned out!"

"Just watch me." I tightened my grip on the siren's hand.

"I'm right here princess. You can wake up whenever you want. I'll never leave your side. I will follow you into the dark if I have to." I whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead. Her eyes started to flutter open weakly.

"Ikuto..." she mumbled softly.

"I'm here my angel; go to sleep a little while longer."

"Hmm... okay." She closed her golden eyes and entered sweet slumber again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Frankie ^^ : Harro! Sorry it's been so long since anything of mine has been realeased =/ Its taken me ages to do this small amount due to my GCSE Mocks and or stuff. Currently my life is hectic!**

** Oh a little tip if your choosing your GCSE's DO NOT TAKE MUSIC! Omg it takes over your life. For example i've gotta sing/play violin in this church concert Monday night, then Tuesday night i've **

** gotta do Orchestra. Then wednesday i have my grade 7 singing exam o.0 Then Thurseday i have choir (which isnt an optain if i attend its do or die... and im being serious) Then friday is county **

** choir. Saturday my school has the cheek to make us go busking in a garden center (i know WTF!) cause next year our school music department is taking us to New York to sing in the chapel at **

** Ground Zero/The UN building/The Catholic Cathedral/Any other random place. And finally Sunday is revision. So as you can see I have no time!**

**Ikuto: Yet you still have time to watch anime?**

**Amu: But thats a means to survive!**

**Frankie: Exactly how else am i ment to see Ikuto on the phone to Amu? (Believe me i was screaming like a fangirl)**

**Ikuto: *cough* You Are A Fangirl *Cough***

**Frankie: Shurrup or ill make it offical that Allen Walker comes top of my anime boys list and that you have gone down to either 2nd or 3rd (Come on Lavi is pretty nice too ;p)**

**Amu: Hmm Allen Is Yummy...**

**Ikuto: o.0 *Goes to Crona's Smiths Corner and cries***

**Amu + Frankie: Ikuto is a fan of Soul Eater? Who knew?**

**Frankie: Anyway if i don't update before Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year! Feliz Navidad Prospero ano y felizidad. Joyeux Noël. ****Akemashite omedetou. **

-x- I Dont Own Anything I Mention So Please Dont Take Me To Court! -x-

_Hang on. Why am I dreaming of Ikuto? And why is that Ikuto I've just dreamt not here now and was crying? Could it be...? No Amu, don't get yourself hopeful. But then again one quick peek can't hurt. _

Her eyes shot open. Took a quick glance at the man stood in front then tightly shut them again.

"Eyes, why do you hurt me so?"

"Shh Amu calm down." That was the voice that angelic voice she had dreamt of for so long.

"Is it really you or is it a dream again. I'm not opening my eyes just to be fooled again."

"If I wasn't real would I be able to do this." He bent over and kissed her forehead.

"YES YOU WOULD! But it doesn't normally feel that real... hmmm."

Ikuto eyes lit up. She dreamt of him kissing her. He couldn't let that go.

"So you dream of me kissing you do you?" He whispered into her ear with a hint of menace in his voice. That sealed the deal for Amu. No way in hell could she ever imagine that perverted tone he uses on her correctly. Every time she tried it was always just a fraction of the sensuality her mind could imagine up. Her eyes slow opened with caution.

Their gaze looked and Amu's heartbeat sped up. Her cheeks flushed as she heard the heart monitor's beeping speed up. Ikuto heard this but was too overwhelmed to care. All his attention was on the girl he had missed for so long.

This precious moment of theirs could have lasted eternity for all they cared and probably would if it wasn't for a slim petit blond who couldn't contain her laughter. Utau was the type of girl who when she didn't know how to react, laughed.

This brought the two out of their trance.

"Oh Utau... Ermm... hello?" Amu stuttered as she realised that Ikuto's sister had just witnessed their little scene.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's chin bringing her gaze back to him.

"Don't worry about her. I don't"

BAM!

Amu's eyes widened as Ikuto lay sprawled out on the floor, out cold.

"Don't worry Amu he'll come round in about 3 minutes. For that strength hit that about the average time." The words Utau had just uttered made Amu's skin crawl. To think that this had happened on such regularity that she could time it and the smiled that laced her words showed that it gave Utau more than a hint of amusement.

"Why... W-Why did you just hit him with a lamp?"

"Oh because he didn't do as he was told, plus you two was making me feel sick."

"Didn't do as he was told?"

"Yeah I have to give you your present early, well part of your present." She stood up walked over to her now semi-conscious brother. She slid out a clip from her hair that had a pink bow on it and attached it to Ikuto fringe. She took out a pen and wrote on his forehead _To Amu, Happy Birthday, Love Utau x x x _

"It was meant to be a surprise, but he got out."

Amu didn't know what she meant by "He got out" and honestly didn't really want to. She was now questioning her sanity on how she choose who her best friend was and came up with Utau to fill the role.


	8. Goodish News

Authors Note  
-x-

(I Know I Hate Them To...)

But this one comes with good news ^^  
Thank you to all your comments and messages it has changed my mind from just dropping these stories to actually finishing them ^^

The bad news is that you'll have to wait a small amount of time before I start writing again as I've still got 10 exams to do =/

Taking that into consideration I should have a new chapter for at least one story by the 24th of June.

Thank You For Everything ^^


End file.
